


domination

by luv4chenji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Or not, Smut, Strangers, chenle - Freeform, chenle!domsub, dont like dont read, jisung - Freeform, jisung!subtop, park jisung - Freeform, pwp (porn without plot, zhong chenle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv4chenji/pseuds/luv4chenji
Summary: every body that walk through the room would shine, but only one mattered to jisung.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 47





	domination

the red lights on the room were mixing with the blue ones, which ended up contrasting in a sinworthy purple, as donghyuck says. that was the type of party he threw, absolutely sinful.

he watched, leaning against the wall, holding a drink in his hands, the boy who sensually danced to some music that he doesn't even cared much to recognize. he tried to remember if he had already seen that pretty face in one of donghyuck's parties, leading to the conclusion that he had not.

he would remember him.

park may be good in a lot of things, but a quality he doesn't had, was to be subtle. because of that, when the blonde's look met his, he made sure he'd show his interest, smirking.

soon, the two of them would be in a point that any second they don't stare at each other, would be a second lost.

when the other looked at him for the last time, turning around and going upstairs, jisung saw the perfect opportunity. he followed him until they were at one of the empty rooms of the house, observing that the boy in front of him walked like he was twerking and this was the limit.

jisung closed the door behind him, and already turned with his hands on the other's waist. however, what he received was not what he was waiting.

"calm down, sweetie." noticed the chinese's fake innocent look. "what's with the hurry.."

was pushed to the bed, having a body on top of yours. 

"..if i'm in the charge." 

didn't have much time to think before having the chinese with both legs on top of him, on all fours, with the youngest's full hands in his ass, simulating thrusts while kissing awkwardly.

sighs mixed up with muffled moans, and the room seemed like it have stayed too small for both of them. jisung's hands were quick to take off chenle's shirt, as chenle's acted at the same speed. sitting half-naked, wishing they were totally soon.

if isaac newton were to honor this moment, he would conclude that two bodies could occupy the same space as they sought more friction than ever before.

chenle could feel when the park's hands went toward the button of his shorts, that if before they even went up to the room was already short, now it would be taken away at once. with his clothes on the floor, chenle went after the youngest's long fingers and soon after wetting them with his saliva, inserted them inside himself, widening like a pro.

he was a perfect mess of sweat and more moans, so loud that even if they could hear about loud music, they couldn't care less. chenle's eyeliner had flowed along with some tears he could not contain when introduced, this time for what he had been waiting for. 

dictated speed while riding slowly on jisung's dick, increasing speed then trying to vent the extreme pleasure with the short nails practically tearing the younger's back, and jisung could not say he had not liked it.

with the thrusts being real this time and increasingly faster and harder than before, the two came, chenle with his head hung back, breathing heavily and lying under jisung once more, just resting the body after so much use of it.

that, until he heard jisung sayç

"why did you lie down, honey? don't tell me you think you're the only one who knows how to dominate."

**Author's Note:**

> chenle is a sub top and u Cant change my mind. thank u for reading this although is very short :( !


End file.
